instrucfions); The Administrative Core oversees day to day functioning ofthe Neurobiology of Addiction Research Center (NARC). This core provides an administrative structure, an organizational framework, and a plan to insure integration ofthe various components ofthe Center. The primary goal ofthe Administrative Core is to orchestrate the projects to maximize efficiency and savings, provide a forum for the exchange and mutual comparison of data, as well as orchestrate mentoring activities in the field of addiction at the Medical University of South Carolina. Specific goals are outlined below. 1. Provide a forum for integrating ideas, experimental designs and research findings between the projects. 2. Working with the Pilot Core to mentor junior faculty by expanding opportunities in addiction research. 3. Contribute to seminars and journal clubs for pre- and postdoctoral fellows, as well as to promote community outreach to disseminate the latest findings in addiction research and to provide research experience to university undergraduates. 4. Provide access to assistance in statistical evaluation of data generated by the NARC. 5. Provide the financial Infrastructure to assist in hiring personnel, purchasing supplies and equipment, and to meet publication costs. 6. Provide a mechanism for constant internal evaluation of NARC progress, and to establish and arrange for visits from an External Advisory Board. 7. Contribute monies for Principal Investigators to present data generated by the NARC at national meetings. 8. Provide for data sharing, including maintaining NARC server for data storage and NARC website for public dissemination of NARC discoveries 9. Provide an outreach infrastructure, notably to the College of Charieston neuroscience undergraduates and to high school seniors. RELEVANCE (See instrucfions): The Administrative Core has successfully helped the NARC function efficiently, and maintain scientific synergy and rigor. It has also developed significant outreach programs that involve partnering with nearby undergraduate programs and high schools. Coordination of all these efforts in the Administrative Core provides a vital function to promote NARC excellence and to interface between the NARC, the field of addiction research, and the public.